The known construction of a motor home includes a chassis, a superstructure, and a body. The chassis houses the mechanical workings of the vehicle such as suspension, motor and drivetrain. The superstructure is affixed to the top of the chassis and provides the mounting base for the body. While this results in a solid and relatively safe vehicle, there are several shortcomings associated with this construction technique.
First, the resulting vehicle has a relatively high center of gravity. High center of gravity negatively affects vehicle handling and ride. Attempts have been made to lower the center of gravity; however, until now these attempts have resulted in a lowering of the ground clearance of the vehicle. This in turn diminishes the underbelly storage storage capabilities of the vehicle.
Another shortcoming of the present construction technique is that it is expensive and time consuming as it requires three manufacturing "processes": chassis, superstructure and body. A further shortcoming of the present construction technique is that by fitting the superstructure to the chassis, the wheel base is fixed, thereby decreasing body construction flexibility, absent costly customization.
Thus, there is need for an improved motor home and bus chassis which lowers the vehicle's center of gravity without decreasing underbelly storage space, improves the handling and ride of the vehicle, offers flexibility in sizing without costly customization, and is economical to produce.